


in too deep

by black_hats



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ... kind of, Denial of Feelings, Embarrassment, F/F, Falling In Love, FtLoSW, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_hats/pseuds/black_hats
Summary: Shadow Weaver has taken up residence in Mystacor. It takes time, but she manages to adapt.And with that, comes a truth Castaspella might not be willing to face.
Relationships: Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 138





	in too deep

**Author's Note:**

> Happens months after this

“This is madness!”

Castaspella took a few steps back, almost stumbling over her cape. She got as far from Shadow Weaver as she could before her back collided with a wall. And then, she fixed her crown with a scowl, lifting her chin to face the woman in front of her.

“What do you think you were doing!?”

“The same as you. What were _you_ doing?”

“I wouldn’t—” She pouted angrily, feeling her face get even hotter. Castaspella wasn’t going to finish that phrase.

“You wouldn’t kiss me?” A snicker. Castaspella could see her own lipstick smudged on her lips. “But you did.”

Shadow Weaver started to get closer, and the speed of her heartbeat increased with each step she took. As determined as Castapella was to deny any real interest in her, there was an uncanny sense of anticipation that was hard to rebuff — that made her hands sweaty and her mouth go dry.

“I—”

“Didn’t?” Shadow Weaver was in front of her. Slowly, she cupped her chin and started to trace the shape of her lips with her thumb. Castaspella didn’t try to guess what she was doing, too lost in her touch to even begin to process. But when the hand left her face and she rubbed her thumb on her index finger, Castapella realized she had been cleaning the lipstick stains around her mouth.

Without thinking, she raised her hands to do the same, ignoring the look Shadow Weaver gave her.

Castaspella was gentle, — far more than she should — getting rid of the tint with soft touches, not entirely sure why she was doing it. She saw the lips curve upwards, felt it under her fingers, but didn’t raise her glance to meet the pair of eyes that fell on her.

“All done,” Castaspella said dryly.

And then she finally looked up. What she saw made her want to take another step back, which was then impossible, and her heart might have skipped a beat or two. It looked almost like affection.

“So you won’t be kissing me again, then?” It was said in a flat tone, and she knew there should be nothing charming about it. It wasn’t an invitation. The intent was to tease, to mock her lack of tact.

And it worked. Castaspella felt like shrinking.

Instead, she frowned, giving Shadow Weaver the dirty eye.

“You should go.”

She laughed.

“I live here.”

It was only then that Castaspella decided to move away from the wall, even more embarrassed than before, even closer to the other woman. The angry facade was still on.

“I’m going then.”

“Running away from your problems won’t solve them.”

“I—I’m not…” She breathed out in frustration. “That wasn’t... supposed to happen!”

“It looks like you are. If you want to solve anything, you need to calm down.” Her hand went to her shoulders, and her fingers started to crawl up Castaspella’s neck, making her skin tingle. 

“It’s easy for you to say that.”

Shadow Weaver drew her hand back. She eyed her curiously, the amusement was gone.

“Is this about Micah?” She sighed, taking her hand back. “That happened years ago. It might have been a mistake, but I had good reasons to consider it.”

It was, but… it also wasn’t. It was about Shadow Weaver. The person she was, the damage she had caused. The damage she could still cause, if given enough leverage. But Castaspella didn’t feel like explaining that, and so she opted for a half-truth.

“He could’ve died! Or even turned out like—”

“Like me?” She challenged after realizing Castaspella didn’t intend to finish the sentence.

_Yes, like you._

As if reading her mind, Shadow Weaver got even closer, craning her neck down and bringing out a gloved hand to caress her cheek.

“I might not be proud of my mistakes, but I still face them. I find solutions,” she said in that condescending tone of hers. “ Unlike you, I don’t pretend they aren’t there and run away.”

Castaspella felt like lashing out, but her shoulders dropped halfway there. Shadow Weaver wasn’t lying.

“Why did you do it?” She asked, very aware of the thumb traveling from her cheek to the corner of her lips. Castaspella didn’t know what she would rather hear.

“I wanted to. Why did you?”

The hand got to her chin. She wetted her lips.

“I wanted too.”

_And I think I’m falling in love with you._

She heard Shadow Weaver hum, felt it too, as she kissed her. Castaspella didn’t need much encouragement to open her mouth, much less to kiss back. She slid her hands around her waist, pulling her closer, melting into her.

They were close, pressed against each other, almost sharing the same space. She wondered if Shadow Weaver could feel her heartbeat, how fast it was. Whatever that thing between them was, she wanted to enjoy while it lasted.

When they pulled back, she had to hold herself back to avoid going for another kiss.

“For someone who is repulsed by me, you do seem to enjoy my company.”

“I’m not repulsed by you,” she found herself saying, without stopping to think whether that was true or not. She didn’t know what else to say, so she just pulled Shadow Weaver closer and kissed her again.

Castaspella didn’t hesitate, she let herself feel it all — the heat on her skin, that funny sensation in her lower belly… the fondness in each touch. It felt so intense, so intimate. She wished she had done this sooner.

At some point, their positions got reverted, and Castaspella was the one holding her face, having her arms around her waist. In tentative touches, she traced a few of the scars on her face, trying to guess the textures before touching them.

And since she was already at it, she took the chance to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Shadow Weaver was the one to initiate the next kiss.

The look on her face when she pulled away made her heart swell — both with fear and tenderness.

If Castaspella didn’t know better, she would say it looked like love.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I tried.
> 
> I was going to write a multi chapter fic with the actual progression of their relationship, but I ended up skipping most of it and this is what came out.
> 
> this one was kinda rushed... since I deleted the original file and had to rewrite. hope you enjoy, though!


End file.
